


【原创】雨夜-尔殊x能枣

by Akakuruto



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakuruto/pseuds/Akakuruto
Summary: 现paro学园背景，双老师，原时间线民国





	【原创】雨夜-尔殊x能枣

**Author's Note:**

> 尝试使用中……把以前的车搬过来试试，好耻orz

外头的雨下得很大，路边停了一辆SUV，没打着车灯，隐约可见有两个人在车内的副驾上。

“唔……”能枣的双手被尔殊抓住了压在头顶，嘴巴被尔殊凶狠地叼着，颇为不自在，偏偏尔殊的另一只手还揽过了他的腰，在他的腰侧撩起了衣服，肆意抚摸。

能枣已经被醉意和尔殊的吻闹得神志不清，眼角被逼出了泪水来。

尔殊微睁着一双眼睛，笑着看着他，就像是在观赏一只已经在他掌握之中的可爱的猎物。

能枣的口腔现今被尔殊搅得一团糟，几乎每一处都被他的软舌给触碰过，最后与他的舌纠缠在一起。

“能老师……不对，”尔殊松开了他，微微起身，想了想，随后带着诡异的笑容看向被他压在身下的能枣，“能……校长。”

能枣整个人的随之一震。他呆呆地看着尔殊，半天没反应过来。

“当初决定要雇我……是你的要求吧？学校的前校长早在几年前就离职了，新校长至今没多少人知道是谁，而你偏偏又跟前校长一样姓能……我本来就没打算真的进这学校当老师，不过没想到……能老师看上我了？”

“我、我没有！”

尔殊轻笑一声，挠了挠能枣的下巴：“当初面试的时候，那些个老师都看我不顺眼——毕竟谁会以正常的眼神看一个曾经干过陪酒的事情的人，还是个男人……不过我注意到你了，就像你注意到我一样。”

能枣的脸一下子红了，好在外头下着雨，路灯的光昏暗，应该看不清他的表情。

可他也看不清尔殊的表情。

“你看见了……？”

“当然……毕竟你那种死死盯着我的眼神，我见多了。”

“……对不起。”

“有什么好对不起的呀？以前那群人看我的眼神比你露骨多了。”

“可是你……你怎么猜到我是……校长……”

“简单。我报道那天，不是你来接我的吗，那个殷勤样……而且因为面试那天你在场，只有你没用厌恶的眼神看我，后来我又被录取了，我就猜到你权力不小，再加上你的姓氏……想不猜到都难吧？”

“……那你现在，是想做什么。”

“我想做什么，你不知道？”尔殊俯下身来，死死盯着能枣的双眼，“当然是想继续跟你做一下刚才的事情了……”

说着，尔殊的手顺着他的脸、脖子、胸口一路往下，在他小腹处画了个圈，不出意料地感受到了能枣身体的颤抖后狠狠揉了一把他的下体。

“唔！尔老师……请你住手！”

“现在叫尔老师了？”尔殊一边抚摸着他敏感的腰，一边在他耳边轻声道，“在办公室里想着我撸的时候怎么一个劲儿地喊尔殊？”

能枣整个人都僵住了。

因为尔殊并不是逗他，而是真的知道他曾想着尔殊自渎了。

“还有刚才在酒店的卫生间里……要不是我把门反锁了，你想每个进去的人都听一下你喊着我名字玩自己的声音吗？”

﹌

今天是能枣带的班的谢师宴，尔殊作为这个班的口语老师也被邀请了。能枣话少，只会坐在一边安安静静地喝饮料，倒是尔殊，长得好看又会说话，被男同学女同学围了几圈，又是喝酒又是吃甜品，竟然几杯下肚了还是面不改色。

聊到一半，老师那里突然要玩什么破游戏，排了几个空杯子，让班长在杯子里放个“彩蛋”，再让副班来放给老师，看看是谁中奖，谁中奖，谁就能拿到一千块钱。

虽说学生没法参加，但是看看热闹也好。一班的学生凑在老师身后，嚷着要能枣喝酒。

“诶诶诶，算了算了，你们能老师不会喝酒的。”一个老师劝道。

能枣抿了抿唇，突然在尔殊将要喝了他那杯时截了他的酒，一把夺过来，嘟囔道：“我喝。”

尔殊看了看他，笑道：“好，给你喝，小心点，喝不下就算了。”

尔殊顺带拿了他那杯饮料喝了，倒是能枣，他喝下那杯子酒的时候一桌子的老师都有些欲言又止，班长看看其他老师，又看看尔殊，脸色有点难看。

过了半晌一桌子的人都没什么反应，正当学生都嘟囔着“班长到底放了没”时，能枣突然深吸了一口气，说了句去一下卫生间就跑了。

尔殊眨了眨眼，道：“哇哦，看来是能老师中奖了，不过酒是我的，钱到时候我们两个一人一半，可别跑了。我去看看他。”

“尔老师您继续在这里陪陪同学们吧，我去看看能老师。”班长笑了笑，说着就要出饭厅。

尔殊抓住他的肩膀，将他拉退了几步，道：“你们玩，这一杯酒我跟能老师是一条船上的人，他的人，我负责。”

最后那三个字他一字一顿地顺出来，还颇有深意地看了他一眼。

“再说了，你们快各奔东西了，多跟同学聊聊吧。”

“……”班长咬了咬牙，在他发愣的这个档口，尔殊已经走了出去。

他当然知道怎么回事。在他闻到酒的味道的时候他就知道怎么回事了。很久以前带他的姐姐，为了让他别上当，天天给他闻那个东西的气味，闻完了干包装又闻混进各种酒里的。他刚刚轻轻嗅了一下就闻到了，气味还不小，班长这小男孩下药也是没轻没重的，恐怕能枣这会儿不好受。

他掂了掂兜里能枣的手机。

刚刚从饭厅里出来的时候就已经把能枣的东西捎上了，他琢磨着一会儿直接带他一段路，给送送回去就行了。怎么说，他也是阴差阳错地替自己挡了一下。

他到了卫生间里，喊了半天也没人应，正要转身走了，却听见最里头的一间突然传出一声短促的喘息声，惊得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

他迅速把一边的指示牌拉到门口，进了卫生间里锁上了门。

紧接着他听到能枣不同于以往平静、没有多少情绪起伏的声音。

“尔……尔殊……唔……”

尔殊的脸色沉了下来。他看了一眼洗手台前的玻璃，又掏出手机，关了一下卫生间的灯，确定既不是单向玻璃，也没有针孔摄像头后，他走到最里头的一间前，从钱包里抽了一张卡出来放到卫生间门的缝隙里，往上一拨，轻松将门打开了。

能枣在里头坐得满头大汗，下唇也被咬破了，尔殊稍微拉了一下他，他就支撑不住倒在了尔殊身上。

他口中呼出的热气尽数喷在了尔殊的小腹上，引得尔殊像一只炸了毛的猫一般想要跳开。

尔殊将他打横抱了起来，放在了洗手台上，双手撑在他两侧，死死盯着他迷茫的双眼——这他妈不仅吃了药，还有酒的问题。

能枣的酒量恐怕并不好，至少一杯倒应该是没跑了。

能枣在他身上这里摸摸那里碰碰，还特别喜欢对着他的脖子吹气。尔殊今天就穿了一件白衬衫，被他这么一撩拨自己也不可避免地起了反应。

尔殊捏了捏他的脸，嗓音有些沙哑：“能老师——能枣啊，你喜欢尔殊么？”

能枣迷迷糊糊地看着他，一边在他胸口上摸了摸：“喜……喜欢。”

“喜欢就好……那今天你被尔殊干到哭，也不会讨厌尔殊的吧？”

“什——啊！”

尔殊狠狠用自己的下体蹭了一下能枣下身已经鼓起的一顶小帐篷，能枣被他这一刺激差点弹了起来。

“别紧张……帮你缓一下而已。门我已经锁了，等会儿可别出声啊……”

能枣还没反应过来，尔殊就已经干净利落地剥了他的裤子，蹲下去，将他的物什含了进去。

短暂感受了一下低于自身体温的空气的阳物一下子被湿软温暖的口腔包裹了起来，顶端还被舌尖频繁地擦过，能枣的大脑一下子空了，只剩下本能地捂住自己嘴不让自己因为过于舒服而喊出声的身体。

按照学生们的话来说，尔殊就是老司机。那也没什么好奇怪的，毕竟尔殊以前是在那种场所工作，虽然他洁身自好，但还是有人花了大价钱把他包了——虽然最后尔殊顶多只是面无表情地给人撸一发，弄完就拍拍屁股走人。

总归……说实话，给人口还是头一回。

“嗯……唔……尔、尔殊……”能枣咬着手背泪眼朦胧地低下头，刚想叫尔殊放开，却不想一下子就被他现在的模样给吸引过去了。

尔殊今天不光穿了白衬衫，还穿着一条贴身的低腰牛仔裤。从他这个视角望过去一眼就能看到被布料包裹住的尔殊的挺翘的臀部，还有被汗液浸湿的白衬衣下若隐若现的后腰。

尔殊一抬眼注意到了他走神，笑了笑，手摸上了他的胸口，隔着衣物，拧了一下他胸前的一点。

能枣差点被这一下激得坐不住滑下去，尔殊也被满嘴的麝香味呛了个够。

能枣半天没反应过来，只听得“咕噜”一声，尔殊抬起了头来，道：“你也……太不禁撩了。”

“尔殊……你……你咽下去……”

“这有什么不能咽的？走了。”尔殊替他把裤子穿好，把一直拿在手上的风衣给他披了，随手给他课代表发了条信息就揽着能枣走出了卫生间去。

他俩走到一楼，远远地听到那边饭厅里此起彼伏的欢呼声。尔殊一边轻声向能枣说着什么，一边回头看了眼，正好与站在走廊上的班长的目光撞在一起。他面无表情地看了会儿那手死死抓在扶手上的班长，突然笑了起来，舔了舔唇，不再看他，跟能枣一块儿走出去了。

﹌

后来就发生了眼下的状况。

能枣是家里送过来的，酒店附近没了停车位，尔殊把车停在了一条没人的小路上，他俩出来的时候还在下雨，能枣也还没从药效中缓过来，他基本是一边被尔殊拖着一边跑过来的，他披了风衣倒是还好，可尔殊被雨淋了一路，头发已经湿透了。

“我、我要回——去！”能枣最后一个字的音量突然拔高。他赶紧捂住了自己的嘴，恨恨看向尔殊。

“怎么啦？”尔殊一边揉捏着他胸前的一点，一边轻声问道，“我看能老师药效还没下去……要不要来一发？”

“不需要！”

“诶，能老师，不要拒绝呀……”尔殊慢慢凑近他，蹭着他通红的脸道，“我还是……挺喜欢你的。”

能枣顿时泄了气：“真……的？”

“真的呀，不然我为什么要在卫生间给你——”

能枣猛地抬头堵住了尔殊的嘴。

果然还是小孩子。尔殊一边想着，一边再次撬开了能枣的嘴，与之纠缠。一时间，狭小的空间中只能听到啧啧的水声。

副驾的座椅被放倒了，尔殊嫌位置太小，直接把人抱到了后座上去。

“我说，能老师，你知道接下来要发生什么了吗？”

能枣一愣，支支吾吾地不肯说话，把头别到一边不理他。

“哦——那我就当你是同意了。”

语毕，能枣那裤子今天被外人脱了第二次。只不过这次更为彻底，连带着鞋和底裤一块儿被尔殊丢在了座位下。

“唔！你怎么连底裤也……”

“不脱怎么肏你啊？”尔殊舔舔嘴角，双腿跪在他两侧，当着他的面抽了皮带拉下了拉链——这画面实在是刺激，尔殊肚子上不仅肉不多还有人鱼线，那两条优美的线条深入底裤，引得人浮想联翩，脑子里跑火车。

然而能枣看不清，只能瞧个让他脸红心跳的大概。

尔殊压着他，一边哼着歌在储物箱里翻找，大约过了十秒他拿了一小盒东西和一瓶什么液体来。

“这……什么……”

“套子和润滑剂啊？”说着，尔殊拆了盒子放在一边，让能枣把两条腿搁在他肩上，拧开了润滑剂就要往上浇。

“等一下……！”能枣轻轻推了尔殊一下，喊道。

尔殊的脸色忽地又沉了下来：“怎么，你想反悔？”

能枣噎了一下，脑中艰难地滚过几条馊点子，道：“你车里怎么会有套子和润滑剂？！”

尔殊噗嗤笑了一声：“之前一个来我车上的油腻大叔给的。”

能枣的脸一下子变得惨白。他刚才只是条件反射性地推了他，无奈之下寻了这么个由头来堵，谁知道问出这么个闹心的答案来。

他愣了愣，翻身要爬下车座去。

“你干嘛？”

“我要回家！”

能枣刚碰到被丢在车座底下的鞋就猛地被尔殊压了回去：“你跑什么？这么快就想走人了？你做哪门子的梦呢？！”

“我不要用不是你的东西！”

“你就闹这别扭？”

能枣看了他一眼，又要翻身。尔殊笑得直不起腰来，他按住了能枣揉了揉他的脑袋，道：“骗你的，都我自个儿买的。”

“你、你备这种东西在车上？！”

“嗯……因为我想泡你啊。”

“……”

“很难理解么？那你对我一见钟情这件事其实也很难理解啊。我一眼就看透啦，那之后其实我一直想把你……泡到手的。”

“你这个人！你——你怎么这样的！”

“怎样？不要脸吗？你也太可爱了吧？”尔殊揉了揉他的脸，在他唇上亲了一口，“你等会儿不要紧张。”

能枣还在奇怪，眼前却被突然蒙住了，这下一丁点儿光都看不到了，接着他的手腕似乎也被绑了起来。

“尔殊？！”

“你刚刚怀疑我真的很叫我伤心啊，所以稍微玩点刺激的应该也没问题吧？”

能枣只能感觉到尔殊一边在舔自己的耳朵，一边把什么东西浇到了他下身上，可能是……润滑液。

被液体灌进肠道里的感觉并不好受，只是能枣被尔殊死死压住了，动弹不得。

“尔殊……我不舒服，这是要做什么……”

“我的天……小少爷，”尔殊无奈地笑了笑，就着润滑液缓缓将一根手指探进那紧致的肉穴中，“你真的是什么都不懂啊。”

“呃啊……！”

“你放松点，太紧了。”

“你出去……！”

“出去？”尔殊一手轻柔地抚摸着他的头发，另一只手却完全不是这么温柔。一听能枣开始反抗，他就立刻又塞进了两根手指，疼得能枣差点一口气没喘上来：“你做梦呢？放松，现在还只是扩张呢。”

“太疼了……”

“我慢点来。”尔殊亲了亲能枣的额头，这蜻蜓点水般的亲吻却让能枣在黑暗中寻得了一丝温暖，倒真让他放松了些，也没闹得那么厉害了。

尔殊一边在安抚他，一边缓慢按压着他的内壁。从没被人触碰过的穴肉紧紧吸着尔殊瘦长的手指，为了让他更容易进来些正在不断的刺激下分泌液体。

尔殊的扩张和被他轻咬着胸前的一点让空虚感铺天盖地地卷了上来。能枣绷紧了脚，无意地磨蹭着尔殊的后背。

“小枣。”

能枣抖了一下。

“什么……”

“我马上就进去了。”尔殊退了出来，拆开了套子的包装，准备工作做完了这才去看了看能枣后头——他夜里只要有点光就能看得很清楚——那个从来没被开发过的小口正一下一下地收缩着，边缘略有些红肿。

“等下可能有点疼。你冷静点，放松点。”

能枣还没反应过来，就感觉后头有什么抵上了他那处穴口，紧接着是强硬地塞了进来，叫他感觉像是被活活劈开了。

“尔、尔殊？！”

“是我，”能枣听到尔殊低且沙哑的声音，不由地瑟缩了一下，“感觉怎么样？”

“好疼……”

尔殊轻笑了一声：“我慢些。”

能枣险些一口气没上来——那根东西退出了一半，又立刻整根都冲进来，他因此而在空虚感与疼痛之中被折磨得几乎要疯了。

同是男人，他当然知道那是什么。尔殊说着慢些，却几乎只顾着自己。他这几番大力冲撞下能枣已经疼得腿也合不拢，只能哆哆嗦嗦地被架在半空中，蒙着他眼睛的布条也被他的眼泪濡湿了。

“唔……尔殊……你、你慢点……好疼……”

尔殊一手压着他的腰，一手摁在他肩上，听到他说这话也不知道是哪根神经被刺激了。他皱了皱眉，猛地将能枣翻了过去。

“呃啊……尔殊！”

“啧……闭嘴。”

翻过去的时候尔殊本就还没退出来，这下能枣被捅得猛地绞紧了后穴，从刚开始就没有出现的快感一下子让他仰起了头，几下冲撞就叫他射了出来。尔殊被他这一绞也不好受，摁在他肩上的手的力道顿时大了几分。

能枣筋疲力尽地想要趴在皮质的座椅上，然而下身还跟尔殊连在一起，只能成了个后臀抬高的姿势。

“你太紧了，放松。”

能枣哆嗦了一下。尔殊这语气根本就不似刚才的甜言蜜语，倒像是要杀了他似的。

“你他妈的，不听我的话，是吧？”

“呜……尔殊……尔殊你不要生……”

能枣被背上的疼痛猛地截断了话语。

那像是一根辫子，又有点像是麻绳，抽在他背上火辣辣得疼。

尔殊的右手上正拿着一根东西，那是用他以前剪下来的长发编成的一根绳子，不长，但也结实，刚才抽在能枣背上时直接留下了一道红痕。

“只要你听话，”尔殊俯下身去，咬了咬他的耳尖，“我会给你更多。”

尔殊掰开能枣的嘴，让他将那根绳子咬紧了，在他脑后打了个结，这才抚上了能枣的阳物，上下抚慰起来。

能枣崩溃地用手指抓挠着座椅，却因为材质反而让他自己头皮发麻，小腹也有些痒。

尔殊一边啃咬着他的颈侧，下身一边撞击着能枣的臀部——他现在是慢慢退得几乎整根退出，接着又快速地整根没入。

“呜……呜呜……”

浑身起了一层薄汗的尔殊突然摸了摸能枣的脸，却又在他能隐隐感受到一丝丝温和时退了出去，再是将他翻了过来，让他侧躺着，将他一条腿扛在了肩上。

尔殊捧着他的脸吻了吻他的唇，这才再次闯了进去。

能枣能感觉到尔殊纤长的手指在揉捏自己的大腿内侧，也不知道他这么瘦一个人哪来的那么大的力气，捏得他疼哭了。

尔殊俯身上前，叼住了能枣的下唇，一边轻轻拉扯着一边发狠拧了一把他右边的乳首。能枣想要叫出来，却因为被塞住了嘴巴只能发出一声尖锐且带了哭腔的哀嚎，身体却是挺了挺，彻底展了开来。

尔殊满意地看着能枣在他身下被肏的皮肤泛红，满身的淤青，头发也胡乱贴在了脸上，心中顿时十分痛快，恨不得抱紧了自己放声大笑。

然而他只是慢条斯理地摘下了蒙住了能枣眼睛的布条，解了那根用他自己头发做的绳子。

“舒服吗？”尔殊低声道。

他那低沉沙哑的嗓音惹得能枣浑身酥麻。能枣抖了抖，迷茫道：“舒……舒服……”

“马上让你更舒服。”尔殊将他抱着坐在了后车座上，这个姿势能让能枣将尔殊的阳物吃得极深，被尔殊狠狠摁下的那一刻能枣感觉自己仿佛被顶穿了五脏六腑一般，浑身震了震，却是一句话都说不出来。

下一秒，尔殊立即抱着他上下起落起来，能枣已经没了力气，只能任尔殊摆弄。

尔殊拆了他手腕上的布带，能枣的双手垂了下去，又缓缓抬起，抚上了尔殊的脸。

尔殊脸上笑意渐深，两只手顺着能枣衣服的下摆探入。

这时，车外晃过一道刺眼的光。他看了眼被雨水糊了一片的车窗，从车座上拿了那个可以拆成空调被的枕头来，拉开了拉链，将两人用空调被裹起来。

能枣迷迷糊糊地顺势搭上了他的肩，将他搂紧了。可他的上衣已经在刚才激烈的情事中被蹭开了扣子，此时他白嫩的肩膀外露，相当惹人心动。

“唔——”

“要去了吗？”尔殊笑了笑，突然一掌拍向车窗，再几下猛顶，能枣登时感觉有一股热意充盈了肠道，烫得他也没能忍住快感，一下子射了出来。

尔殊退了出来，阳物上还包裹了一层装满了液体的套子。他随手拿纸巾处理了一下后座的惨状，收拾了一下自己好让自己看起来是个能走出去的模样了，再替能枣穿好了衣服。

外头的雨停了。

能枣已经疲惫得手指都懒得动了，尔殊将他抱回副驾上时他也只是乖乖倚在他颈窝里，胸口起伏还有些大。

“等我一下，我马上回来。等会儿带你回家去。”尔殊给能枣扣了安全带，吻了吻他的额头，将车窗摇下了些，锁了门往外走。

他走到了路边的树下，抬头看了眼挂满雨水的树，道：“刚刚看够了吧？”

一个人正站在他几步开外的树荫下，道：“你信不信我把你告发出去？”

“哦，你要告发我什么？”尔殊笑了，抱着手臂好整以暇地看着他。

“你竟然——竟然对能老师——”

“同学，我建议你认清自己的位置。”尔殊的脸色不变，淡淡说道，“虽然你毕业了，但是你始终不是能枣喜欢的人。而我是。”

“你！”那人正是之前在酒店里对尔殊没什么好脸色的班长，“你那是！你那是强——”

“哇算了，你不要把自己的想法强加在别人身上好不好？且不说你在窗外偷看我们两个做，你还只是单相思。

“再说了，”说着，尔殊的脸上露出一个诡异的笑容来，“就算你去告发，你看看别人信你还是信我这个大人？而且你确定——我演技有那么差吗？”

班长气得双手都在发抖。

尔殊上前，突然拉住他的手腕，凑近他的脸，说道：“不过我觉得你猜对了一些——我的确不喜欢能枣，这次也只是发泄一下。”

“你怎么能这样对能老师！他明明那么信你！”

“你对你的脸这么没自信吗——我还是挺喜欢你的。”

班长的脸一下子红了。他支支吾吾了半天，还是没能说出一句像样的话来。

“我警告你！你、你别过来！”

“干嘛呀？送我一个亲亲好不好呀？”尔殊摸了摸他的脸，似是想要吻他。

“你闭眼做什么？”

班长身体一抖，抬头看他。

“你不会真以为我要亲你吧？”

尔殊捏了捏他的脸，继续道：“你不会真的信了——我喜欢你吧？”

班长顿时浑身汗毛倒竖。

“现在，你还打算试试钻我演技的空子么？”

“你果然是……骗了能老师！”

“骗？”尔殊的脸上出现了一瞬间的迷茫，“我不知道。但是总有一天……我会让他全身心地相信我说的每一句话、每一个字……就算我在外面找了人他也不会离开我……就算我鬼话连篇他也不会怀疑我……你要不要看看我怎么做？”

他一说到“做”，班长顿时想到了方才他在车窗外隐约看到的能枣坐在尔殊身上被顶得不知今夕何夕的模样，一下子气血上涌，浑身燥热。

“哦哟……你想到什么了，这么兴奋？”尔殊笑道，“不过也真行啊，居然跟那群傻子合着伙来搞我，给我下药想看我出丑？要不是我拦着你不让你去洗手间，你是不是想在洗手间里把能枣办了？

“好了，你自己想去吧，我先回去了。这才九点，我还能——玩好久呢。不过我也警告你，别再打能枣的主意。”

说着，尔殊把玩着钥匙回到了车上去。能枣在副驾上睡得沉，完全没被他关门的声音吵醒。

他亲了亲能枣的脸，发动了车子。

虽说他算是对还觊觎着能枣的一人宣布了主权，但是被人看到能枣那副模样果然还是让他——相当不爽。

不过这个认知让他十分兴奋，毕竟从来没有人能让他如此感兴趣。

虽然已经九点多了，马路上却依然车水马龙。车子开开停停跑了半个多小时，这才到了尔殊家楼下。

尔殊住在一间高层公寓楼里，面积不算大，但是给他一个人住就多少有些显得空旷了。

尔殊把能枣从车里小心翼翼地抱了出来，从车库的电梯直接上了楼，到了屋里却只是把他放到了沙发上，自己坐在一旁愣愣地看。

能枣呼吸轻浅，脸还微红着，衬着红肿的唇愈发软嫩可爱。

尔殊看了他一会儿，这才反应过来他们身上还沾着饭桌上带下来的烟酒味儿。他叹了口气，略有些不耐烦地去了浴室放水。

能枣已经睡了一会儿，困意已是去了点，谁想醒来后竟然是在这么个地方。他抬头看了眼四周，回想起自己与尔殊在车上旖旎缱绻的那一幕，不由地红了脸，心道难不成这里是尔殊的家？

他缩了缩，轻手轻脚地就要往门口蹭去。

“你要去哪里。”

能枣浑身一僵。

尔殊慢悠悠地走上前，撩起他后颈的几缕头发，轻轻吻在了他后颈的皮肤上。

“药性还没退，你打算带着一身酒气走出去？”

能枣突然震了震。

尔殊一手环住了他的腰，一只手已经摸索到了他两腿之间，稍稍往上，隔着两层粗糙的布料揉捏他那处。

能枣的腰瞬间软了，弓着背在他怀里哆哆嗦嗦地说不清楚话，面色潮红浑身颤抖。

“别……尔殊你别这……样……”

“别怎么样？”尔殊在他耳后轻声说道，腰上的手已经不老实地凑到了他胸前，两根手指轻柔地揉捏着他右边那一点。

那药性加上尔殊的挑逗实在是磨人得厉害，不过几分钟，能枣便已是满头大汗，胯间撑起了一顶小帐篷。

尔殊觉着差不多了，当即将他放在了地上的毛毯上，脱了个干干净净。

旁边就是落地窗。能枣颤抖着要去扯那窗帘，尔殊伸手包住了他的手，将他的手拉了回来。

“别动。”他慢条斯理地脱下衬衫，拉开裤链，俯下身压住了能枣，叫他将两腿岔开，放在自己腰旁。

能枣惊得一哆嗦。毕竟两个人的性器正贴在一起。

“能枣，你放轻松，好吗？”尔殊用一根手指划着他身后小穴的边缘，一边轻声道。

能枣的注意力全被他这话引过去了，就这个当口，尔殊猝不及防地放了两根手指进去。

“呃啊……！”

“能枣，这次我是不会压着你不让你乱动的。但是乱动会很难肏你，”尔殊脸不红心不跳地说道，“所以你明白该怎么做了吗？”

能枣呜咽着点了点头，抱住了他。

“乖孩子。”尔殊轻笑道，“奖励你这次不带套。”

能枣睁大了眼睛。

“唔————！！！”

火热的性器就像一根长钉，热切地嵌进了他的后穴中。

尔殊托着他一条痉挛的腿，稍稍退出一些，再凶狠地挺入，由慢到快。

少了一层套子，肉与肉的贴合更让能枣本能地感到兴奋，肠肉热情地绞着尔殊充血粗大的性器，惹得他额前也起了一层汗。

他一面亲吻能枣，一面大力地揉捏着他雪白的臀肉，将两瓣臀肉揉开了，露出充血泛红的穴口来，好让自己再往里进些。

他隐隐察觉到能枣因为他的揉捏略有些兴奋，用力时肠肉还会猛地一缩，干脆微微托起了他狠狠在他臀肉上拍打了一下。

能枣惊叫一声，肠肉猛地绞紧了。

尔殊愈发兴奋，扯过皮带绑住了他的手，又用衣服蒙住了他的眼。

“能枣，舒服吗？”能枣听到尔殊在他耳边轻声道，低沉沙哑的嗓音与湿热的气息让他止不住地轻声呻吟，“你吃得我好紧啊。”

“尔殊……唔啊！”

尔殊大力地操干起来，力气大得能枣的腰疼得厉害。他又不住地往他的前列腺捅，不过几下就叫能枣射了。可尔殊并没打算放过他，即使能枣腿上痉挛着也仍然没停下动作，撞得他臀肉渐渐地有些发麻。

尔殊捅得开心，等能枣再射了一次后就将蒙住了他眼睛的衣服解了，把他的下身略微抬了起来。

“能枣……低头看看。”

能枣听到他气息略有些不稳的声音，恍恍惚惚地低了头，一眼就看到了他的性器埋在自己双腿间的模样，着实被那大小吓了一跳。

“尔、尔殊……”

“等会儿看看我是怎么肏你的。”

尔殊退了出去，站起身来坐到了沙发上，冲他招了招手：“过来。”

能枣颤巍巍地从地上爬了起来，强撑着发抖的双腿走了过去。

尔殊叼了一根烟，兀自看着窗外，直到腿间的性器有些疲软了，这才“啧”了一声。

“你自己坐。”

能枣已经羞得恨不得挖个地缝一头钻了进去。他的手还被绑着，只能小心翼翼地扶着他的性器，一咬牙坐了下去。

他的腿上还留着方才从他股间臀缝中淌下的尔殊留在他体内的精液，此时就着精液的润滑，再加上他的穴口已经被肏开了，再次进入并不算困难。

尔殊淡淡地看着能枣费力地在他身上起落，挑起了他的一缕头发轻吻。

能枣浑身酸痛，不过几下已是筋疲力竭。尔殊叹了口气，环住了他用力挺进退出。

他不玩九浅一深那一套，只喜欢在能枣快撑不住时突然不动，等他缓过了劲儿来才继续，直把能枣折磨得满嘴胡话。

“尔殊……你再、再进来点……”

“舒服吗？”尔殊磨着他的穴肉，轻声道。

“舒服……呜哇尔殊我好难受……”能枣扭了扭腰，好让自己再吃进一些，“顶……顶那里……哈啊……”

偌大的房间中只有不断的“咕啾”的水声、肉体拍打的声音与能枣轻且勾人的呻吟和尔殊低沉的粗重喘息声，空气中都是石楠花的气味。

能枣的脑袋瓜早已经是一团浆糊，嘴中尽说些平时根本说不出口的胡话：“尔殊……尔殊……再用点力……唔……”

“大不大？”

“大、大……好大……粗……烫……”

尔殊额角隐隐有青筋暴起。他一口叼住了他脖颈上的肉，将他往下狠狠一摁，又泄在了能枣身体里。

“当然，毕竟……我把你肏得这么爽。”

能枣略清醒了些，受不住听他说这些荤话，忙堵住了他的唇。

尔殊吻着他的耳尖：“能枣，我喜欢你……以后听我的话……我就让你常常这么舒服。”

能枣一抖，点了点头抱紧了他。

尔殊在他看不见的地方笑了。


End file.
